i'm okay
by oncelostnowfound
Summary: right re-uploading this since it got took down but please enjoy: a fic about harry, abusive James and nice lily, character death and very dark and angstey. M for this reason


A song fic for I'm-A-FallenAngel39 to I'm ok by Christina Aguilera, I own nothing you see except the plot! And even that I have doubts on. So here to you Fallen-Angel  
In this Lily and James lived. And it is another dark one with no happy ending, oh and it's harry/draco u no likey? U no ready. I do fic requests message me with them.

_**Once upon a time there was a boy **_

Harry Potter was just a little wizard boy, 6 years old, sat playing with his stuffed stag toy. His mum and dad sat with him laughing, before his padfoot came and they all went flying; little harry sat on his daddy's broom screaming with joy as James held him tightly.

_**In his early years he had to learn **_

_**How to grow up living in a war that he called home **_

But ever since he had turned 7 and the bad man had come and put the scar on his head, his parents had been shouting at each other when they thought he wasn't around. He soon learned to keep quiet when this happened.

_**Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm **_

_**Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face **_

_**Every time my father's fist would put her in her place **_

One day his mum came into his room to tuck him in with a cut lip and a black eye, she told him she had slipped, but Little harry wasn't stupid, clambering onto her knees he told her that he still loved her, and that he would protect her from everything. Lily just sobbed and held onto him.

_**Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room **_

_**Hoping it would be over soon **_

Harry was 7 and a half when he got his first bruise as he stepped between his mother and James, James looked shocked and Harry ran and now James did it when he was asleep, and when he woke all he could do was cry.

_**Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same**_

Now it was a regular thing Harry still refused to allow his mother to be hurt and still stepped up in between them, James stopped caring and became openly aggressive, Harry was eight when he taught himself his first healing charm and watched his bruises fade, he would never forgive him for this.__

_**And I still remember how you kept me so afraid **_

The first and last time he told, was when he told moony, who of course didn't believe him and told James what he had said, he got 14 extra bruises that night.

_**Strength is my mother for all the love she gave **_

But Lily still took the brunt of his anger by the time she passed out he had very little anger left to take out on his son, Harry was 8 and three quarters when he first learned a spell to heal his mother's bones and to brew a blood replenishing potion.

_**Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday **_

And the next morning when he woke up next to his mother and James came in with chocolates or flowers and promises that he was sorry and that it wouldn't happen again, and his mum's eyes lit up. He just knew that he would have a week or so with him mum being happy and he thought

_**And I'm OK **_

_**I often wonder why I carry all this guilt **_

_**When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built **_

At 16 he was a good looking. Strong athlete despite what he had been through and a heartthrob that all the girls wanted, except he was quite happy with his blond boyfriend, Draco Malfoy and during school he was happy but always worried until his mums weekly letters came.

_**Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door **_

_**The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more" **_

The time he woke up screaming from a dream of what his farther did Draco was always there to help him back to sleep. And to bandage his arms when the pain got too much and he had to let it out somehow.

_**Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done**_

But the abuse had warped something in him and despite being the saviour he just thought where were you all when I needed you, and his mother was his only anchor, __

_**To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on **_

Even now he still flinched when someone unexpectedly reached for him, and he still had nightmare from what HE did and then his mother's letters stopped coming, and his world darkened

_**It's not so easy to forget **_

_**All the marks you left along her neck **_

He thought back to all James had done to her, the beatings, the strangulation and in the end he suspected he forced himself on her.

_**When she was thrown against cold stairs**_

Draco was furious when he found out and promised he would help make HIM pay,__

_**And every summer I'm afraid to come home **_

_**In fear of what I might see there **_

And then it happened on his 17th birthday James hit her too hard and she fell down the stairs seemingly in slow motion and harry just coming back with Draco had no time to do anything.

And harry saw red, literally as he sent an over-powered Diffindo at James and as he tortured him, Draco right beside him he thought

_**And I'm OK **_

_**I'm OK**_

But his mother wasn't and for that, the world would burn!

Let me know what you think in a review.


End file.
